


sounds kinda gay if you ask me

by kamunamis



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: ue and mafuyu get caught kissing in the dressing room
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 150





	sounds kinda gay if you ask me

**Author's Note:**

> i joined a given server this morning and i do not regret it in the slightest :D  
> shoutout to given nation for prompting this
> 
> this isn't beta read lmao

the band played a really good show tonight. most shows are good, but there’s something about this particular show that seems different, in a good way. mafuyu and uenoyama definitely agree with that, as they’re making out in the dressing room the minute they’re finished playing.

“you’ve gotten better at playing guitar,” ue comments.

mafuyu waves him off. “shut up, just kiss me.”

ue stops for a minute to take off his shirt, and then they go back to kissing.

they’re supposed to be in a secret relationship, because being in a public relationship with a bandmate always goes horribly wrong according to his other bandmate akihiko, and every other band that ue knows. their relationship is still fresh, only two months long, and surprisingly they’ve done well at hiding it.

but they’re not being so secretive right now, considering that mafuyu is literally on top of a half naked uenoyama and kissing him passionately in a dressing room. anyone could walk in at any moment, but neither of them are thinking about that right now.

ue looks up, and in the corner of his eye, he can see haruki standing in the doorway.

“uwah!” he shouts, startled by his presence. mafuyu quickly gets off of him, and tosses ue his shirt. “how long have you been there?”

“long enough,” haruki says casually. both of them are as pale as a ghost.

“watching is going to cost you,” mafuyu grumbles.

haru doesn’t seem to be bothered. “how much?”

“your life if you don’t scram!” ue is very much mortified right now.

“alright, i’ll be out of your hair,” haru says, walking away. “don’t let aki catch you, he’s going to throw a fit.”

both ue and mafuyu look at each other nervously.

-

a week later, ue and mafuyu get to the practice room right after school.

aki and haru don’t seem to notice them, and ue clears his throat. both men look at him in fear, not unlike the way ue and mafuyu looked when confronted by haru. 

“hypocrite!” ue shouts. he goes off into a long tangent about how aki and haru should follow their own advice before they start lecturing him and mafuyu. aki seems to be caught up in the part where haru caught them making out in the dressing room.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! come yell at me on tumblr: marutsuke-haru


End file.
